Липаза
right|thumb|275px|Компьютерная модель панкреатической липазы (PLRP2) морской свинки. Липаза — водорастворимый фермент, который катализирует гидролиз нерастворимых эстеров -липидных субстратов, помогая переваривать, растворять и фракционировать жиры. Большинство липаз действует на специфический фрагмент глицеринового скелета в липидном субстрате (A1, A2 или A3). Липаза вместе с желчью переваривает жиры и жирные кислоты, а также жирорастворимые витамины A, D, E, K, обращая их в тепло и энергию. Липопротеинлипаза расщепляет липиды (триглицериды) в составе липопротеинов крови и обеспечивает таким образом доставку жирных кислот к тканям организма. Классификация По классификации ферментов липазы относятся к эстеразам. Биологическая роль Литература на русском языке * Липаза Литература на английском языке * Afonso, C. L., E. R. Tulman, Z. Lu, E. Oma, G. F. Kutish, and D. L. Rock. 1999. The genome of Melanoplus sanguinipes entomopoxvirus. J Virol 73:533-52. * Brady, L., A. M. Brzozowski, Z. S. Derewenda, E. Dodson, G. Dodson, S. Tolley, J. P. Turkenburg, L. Christiansen, B. Huge-Jensen, L. Norskov, and et al. 1990. A serine protease triad forms the catalytic centre of a triacylglycerol lipase. Nature 343:767-70. * Carriere, F., C. Withers-Martinez, H. van Tilbeurgh, A. Roussel, C. Cambillau, and R. Verger. 1998. Structural basis for the substrate selectivity of pancreatic lipases and some related proteins. Biochim Biophys Acta 1376:417-32. * Diaz, B. L., and J. P. Arm. 2003. Phospholipase A(2). Prostaglandins Leukot Essent Fatty Acids 69:87-97. * Egmond, M. R., and C. J. van Bemmel. 1997. Impact of Structural Information on Understanding of Lipolytic Function, p. 119-129, Methods Enzymol vol. 284. * Gilbert B, Rouis M, Griglio S, de Lumley L, Laplaud P. 2001. Lipoprotein lipase (LPL) deficiency: a new patient homozygote for the preponderant mutation Gly188Glu in the human LPL gene and review of reported mutations: 75 % are clustered in exons 5 and 6. Ann Genet 44(1):25-32. * Girod, A., C. E. Wobus, Z. Zadori, M. Ried, K. Leike, P. Tijssen, J. A. Kleinschmidt, and M. Hallek. 2002. The VP1 capsid protein of adeno-associated virus type 2 is carrying a phospholipase A2 domain required for virus infectivity. J Gen Virol 83:973-8. * Goni FM, Alonso A. 2002 Sphingomyelinases: enzymology and membrane activity. FEBS Lett. 531(1):38-46. * Heikinheimo, P., A. Goldman, C. Jeffries, and D. L. Ollis. 1999. Of barn owls and bankers: a lush variety of alpha/beta hydrolases. Structure Fold Des 7:R141-6. * Lowe, M. E. 1992. The catalytic site residues and interfacial binding of human pancreatic lipase. J Biol Chem 267:17069-73. * Schrag, J. D., and M. Cygler. 1997. Lipases and alpha/beta hydrolase fold. Methods Enzymol 284:85-107. * Spiegel, S., D. Foster, and R. Kolesnick. 1996. Signal transduction through lipid second messengers. Curr Opin Cell Biol 8:159-67. * Svendsen, A. 2000. Lipase protein engineering. Biochim Biophys Acta 1543:223-238. * Tjoelker, L. W., C. Eberhardt, J. Unger, H. L. Trong, G. A. Zimmerman, T. M. McIntyre, D. M. Stafforini, S. M. Prescott, and P. W. Gray. 1995. Plasma platelet-activating factor acetylhydrolase is a secreted phospholipase A2 with a catalytic triad. J Biol Chem 270:25481-7. * Winkler, F. K., A. D'Arcy, and W. Hunziker. 1990. Structure of human pancreatic lipase. Nature 343:771-4. * Withers-Martinez, C., F. Carriere, R. Verger, D. Bourgeois, and C. Cambillau. 1996. A pancreatic lipase with a phospholipase A1 activity: crystal structure of a chimeric pancreatic lipase-related protein 2 from guinea pig. Structure 4:1363-74. Категория:Ферменты da:Lipase de:Lipase en:Lipase es:Lipasa fi:Lipaasi fr:Lipase ja:リパーゼ nl:Lipase pl:Lipaza pt:Lipase sv:Lipas tr:Lipaz